cine_mexicanofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dolores Del Rio
= Dolores Del Río = (1905/08/03 - 1983/04/11) Dolores Del Río Dolores Asúnsolo y López Negrete de Martínez del Río Actriz mexicana Nació el 3 de agosto de 1905 en Durango. Su padre fue banquero, y el famoso galán del cine mudo estadounidense Ramón Novarro, fue primo segundo suyo. No transcurrían los primeros cinco años de su vida, cuando sus padres, huyendo de la revolución, se la llevaron a la capital mexicana. Al año siguiente ingresó en el colegio San José, un convento de monjas francesas, para recibir educación elemental. Dolores aprendió francés en el convento y también danza. A la edad de 15 años se casó con el rico abogado Jaime Martínez del Río de quien adoptó el apellido "del Río" y viajaron durante su luna de miel de dos años por España, Francia e Inglaterra. De regreso en México el matrimonio comienza a codearse con los pintores, artistas e intelectuales más importantes de la sociedad mexicana. El rostro de Dolores del Río inspiró a pintores como Diego Rivera, Covarrubias y Orozco, Un rostro perfecto, con facciones indígenas bien delineadas: una figura frágil, distinguida, de movimientos corporales elegantes, una personalidad fina, sobria, delicada, de exquisitos modales, así cómo un temperamento y fuerza de voluntad al enfrentar los retos, la convirtieron en una leyenda. Llegó al mundo del cine por casualidad tras conocer al director Edwin Carewe, que mientras tomaban el té en una reunión particular, quedó tan impresionado por su belleza que le ofreció un papel en su película Joanna (1925). Más adelante protagonizó películas mudas estadounidenses donde llevó a ser encasillada en papeles de indígena, problema que se acentuaría con la llegada del cine sonoro debido a su acento mexicano. Después de La muñequita millonaria (Joanna, Edwin Carewe, 1925), con la que debutó, hizo un buen trabajo en Resurrección (Resurrection, 1927), Ramona (Ramona, 1928) y Evangelina(Evangeline, 1929), del mismo realizador. Durante el rodaje de esa película, se separa de su marido, quien muere algunos meses después en Alemania. Bajo la dirección de Raoul Walsh trabaja en El precio de la gloria, 1926; Los amores de Carmen, 1927 y La bailarina de ópera, 1928. Su descontento con los papeles que le ofrecían en las producciones de Hollywood le hizo volver a su país en 1943. Realizó Ave del paraíso, (King Vidor, 1932), representó a una brasileña en un musical en el que era la protagonista ante Ginger Rogers y Fred Astaire, Volando hacia Río de Janeiro (Thornton Freeland, 1933), francesa (Madame du Barry, W. Dieterle, 1934), (Wonder Bar, L. Bacon, 1934; I Live for Love, B. Berkeley, 1935). Dolores del Río era, según Carlos Fuentes "una diosa que se sabía mujer". Volvió a usar las trenzas y los arquetipos indígenas con sus compatriotas Emilio Fernández (Flor silvestre y María Candelaria, 1943, entre otras) e Ismael Rodríguez (La cucaracha, 1958) así como con John Ford (El gran combate, 1964). Realizó un thriller de Welles y Foster (Estambul, 1942) y trabajó en los melodramas de Roberto Gavaldón (La otra, 1946) y Alejandro Galindo (Doña Perfecta, 1950). Realizó casi 450 películas, una docena de programas de televisión y cerca de 10 montajes teatrales. Tras enviudar se casó con Cedric Gibbons, director artístico de la Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer. Después de diez años de matrimonio la pareja se separa en 1941 debido, según se dijo entonces, a un affair que la actriz había tenido con el actor y director Orson Welles, quien luego termina casándose con la actriz Rita Hayworth. Su tercer y último matrimonio fue con Lewis Riley y ella aseguró que fue la relación que más equilibrio emocional le había brindado, aunque todos aseguran que el gran amor de su vida fue Orson Welles. Los últimos años de su vida los pasó entre su residencia de Coyoacán y su casa en Newport Beach, y dedicó gran parte de su tiempo a fundar la Estancia Infantil de la ANIDA, una institución para cuidar a los hijos de los actores. Dolores Del Río falleció el 11 de abril de 1983 en New Port Beach. Filmografía 1978 The Children of Sanchez 1967 C'era una Volta 1966 Casa de Mujeres 1965 La Dama Del Alba 1964 Cheyenne Autumn 1962 El Pecado de Una Madre 1960 Flaming Star 1959 The Soldiers of Pancho Villa 1959 La Cucaracha 1956 Torero 1954 What Has Become of Our Children 1954 Senora Ama 1953 Reportaje 1950 Deseada 1950 Doña Perfecta 1949 La Malquerida 1949 La Casa Chica 1948 The Fugitive 1948 Historia de Una Mala Mujer 1946 La Otra 1945 La Selva de Fuego 1945 Flor Silvestre 1944 Bugambilia 1944 Maria Candelaria 1942 Journey into Fear 1940 The Man from Dakota 1938 International Settlement 1937 Ali Baba Goes to Town 1937 Devil's Playground 1937 Lancer Spy 1936 Accused 1936 The Widow from Monte Carlo 1935 I Live for Love 1935 In Caliente 1934 Wonder Bar 1934 Madame Du Barry 1933 Flying Down to Rio 1932 Bird of Paradise 1932 Girl of the Rio 1930 The Bad One 1929 Evangeline 1928 No Other Woman 1928 The Gateway of the Moon 1928 The Trail of '98 1928 Revenge 1928 Ramona 1928 The Red Dance 1927 Resurrection 1927 Loves of Carmen 1926 High Steppers 1926 Pals First 1926 What Price Glory? 1925 Joanna